Sakit
by dinodeer
Summary: Daniel sakit dan ia tetaplah menjadi Daniel yang keras kepala. Daniel x Minhyun. Nielhwang.


**Sick**

 **Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun**

 **1860 Words**

 **note : iya aku tau ini telat tapi semoga suka ya hehe**

* * *

Minhyun bergerak tidak nyaman saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya terlalu erat dan merasakan deru napas hangat di rambutnya. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya dan melihat kekasihnya tengah bernapas dengan terengah-engah.

"Niel-ah? Niel-ah?" panggilnya khawatir.

Minhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dan memegang kening Daniel dengan punggung tangannya.

"Panas sekali." Ujarnya khawatir.

Minhyun pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Daniel di pingganya namun kekasihnya itu malah merengek pelan.

"Jangan di lepas...sshh..."

"Niel, aku harus memberitahu kau sakit pada Jisung Hyung dan manager Hyung, jadi lepas dulu sebentar ya?" pintanya.

"Tidak sakit, aku tidak sakit." Ujarnya sambil membuka matanya.

Minhyun menyentil pelan kening Daniel. "Tubuhmu seperti tengah terbakar dan kau bilang tidak sakit? Tidak, tidak, aku akan memberitahu ini pada yang lain."

Dengan tenaganya akhirnya Minhyun berhasil melepas pelukan Daniel. Untung saja Daniel sedang sakit kalau tidak tentu saja Minhyun tidak akan berhasil.

Mengabaikan Daniel yang memanggilnya dengan suara seraknya, Minhyun segera menemui Jisung dan memberitahukan padanya kalau Daniel sakit. Setelah itu mereka pun menghubungi manager mereka dan Daniel pun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa.

.

.

Demam tinggi.

Belum lagi karena kelelahan. Daniel bahkan kesulitan untuk berdiri dan berbicara. Minhyun yang kini tengah berada di rumah sakit dengan Jisung dan Sungwoon hanya bisa menatap Daniel kesal tapi setengah menangis.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kau sudah tidak enak badan sejak dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Minhyun kesal.

Daniel memasang ekspresi merasa bersalah. "Ma..af.." lirihnya dengan suara serak.

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku, jadi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tidur larut seperti kemarin-kemarin untuk menonton." Ujar Minhyun. "Ah, tidak ini salahku, harusnya aku lebih peka dengan keadaan kekasihku sendiri. Maaf."

Daniel terlihat tidak setuju. "Bu..khan salah..mu."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kau harus istirahat, kalau tidak aku akan marah. Sampai ketemu nanti, aku akan kesini lagi setelah fansign, oke?" ujar Minhyun. Ia kemudian memeluk Daniel sebentar dan dengan malu-malu mengecup pipi Daniel yang panas.

 _"Lucu."_ batin Daniel.

Sebelum Minhyun pergi Daniel menarik tangan pemuda itu kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Minhyun. Rasa panas yang terasa di bibir Minhyun membuat wajahnya ikut memanas.

"Akhu...aka..n...merin..dukan..mhu." ucap Daniel lagi.

"Ssshh, sudah jangan memaksa berbicara ya Niel, minum air yang banyak, makan obat dan beristirahat. Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Minhyun lagi dengan wajah bersemu.

Daniel tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang Minhyun sukai.

"Akhu..juga."

.

.

Walau sebenarnya perasaan primitif Minhyun ingin ia tinggal dan menemani Daniel di rumah sakit tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa egois seperti itu. Jadi ia pun menjalani aktivitasnya hari ini mulai dari wawancara, syuting iklan dan yang terakhir fansign.

Minhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sembari menunggu gilirannya untuk merapihkan make upnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara marah Jisung di luar ruang ganti. Merasa penasaran Minhyun pun bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"...dia akan marah aku yakin, jangan bodoh dasar orang bodoh!" gerutu Jisung.

"Hyung?" panggil Minhyun heran.

Jisung berbalik dan terlihat terkejut. "Ah, Minhyunnie, kau sudah selesai?"

"Belum Hyung. Oh iya, Hyung sedang menelepon siapa? Kenapa marah-marah begitu?" tanya Minhyun lagi.

"A-ah eumh... ini adikku." Jawab Jisung.

Minhyun terlihat curiga sebentar, tapi mengingat Jisung memang hampir selalu seperti itu jika menghubungi adiknya membuat Minhyun percaya saja.

"Oh, nanti langsung masuk ya, sepertinya Jihoon sudah hampir selesai." Timpal Minhyun.

"Eh, iya aku mengerti, masuk duluan saja ya Minhyunnie."

Minhyun pun mengangguk dan masuk ke ruangan ganti tanpa tahu Jisung baru saja menghela napas lega.

.

.

Semua member Wanna One sudah siap untuk masuk ke venue tempat fansign mereka akan berlangsung, sampai tiba-tiba mereka terkejut karena kedatangan orang yang tidak mereka inginkan. Terutama Minhyun.

"Niel?! Kenapa kau kesini?!" serunya khawatir bercampur marah.

"Aku ingin menyapa wannable sebentar." Jawab Daniel. Suaranya sudah terdengar lebih baik dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Seharusnya kau istirahat saja!" seru Minhyun lagi. "Hyung, kenapa kau membiarkan Daniel kesini?!" seru Minhyun pada manajer mereka.

Daniel menggenggam tangan Minhyun. "Bukan salah manajer Hyung, ini salahku, aku yang memaksanya."

Minhyun mendengus dan menyentakkan genggaman Daniel. "Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu dan berpikir kau akan baik-baik saja dengan istirahat tapi tiba-tiba kau datang kesini memaksakan dirimu dan bisa membuat sakitmu bertambah parah!"

"Aku ingin bertemu wannable dan menyapa mereka saja sungguh."

"Iya dan tentu saja wannable akan lebih senang melihatmu menyapa mereka dalam kondisi sehat bugar dibandingkan dengan kondisi seperti ini." Sinis Minhyun.

"Hyung... tanpa wannable aku tidak akan bisa menjadi Kang Daniel yang sekarang."

"Iya tapi tentu saja wannable berharap kau lebih memprioritaskan kesehatanmu dibandingkan memaksakan dirimu untuk tampil dihadapan mereka!" seru Minhyun.

Daniel mendesah lelah. "Hyung, lagipula ini hanya-"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahmu saja Kang Daniel. Aku tidak peduli."

Setelah itu Minhyun pun membalikkan badannya dan mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan maknae line yang sejak tadi menghindar dari pertengkaran Nielhwang.

Daniel menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Ia menoleh saat merasakan Jisung kini sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Aku bilang juga apa kan? Dia akan marah."

Daniel menunduk lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu ya dia menelepon manajer Hyung setiap dia ada waktu untuk menanyakan kabarmu, apa kau istirahat dengan baik? Apa kau makan makanan yang diberikan rumah sakit? Apa kau minum obatnya?" jelas Jisung.

"Minhyun marah padamu karena kau menyepelekan kesehatanmu sedangkan ia sendiri sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu, bahkan aku tahu ia sebenarnya sudah ingin merawatmu sampai sembuh sejak ia keluar dari ruang rawatmu." Tambahnya.

Daniel menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada wannable kalau aku akan baik-baik saja dan berterimakasih atas dukungan mereka."

Jisung tersenyum kecil. "Ya sudah karena kau sudah disini lakukan saja, Minhyun pasti akan luluh juga padamu nanti."

Setelah itu fansign pun berjalan lancar. Daniel benar-benar hanya datang dan duduk lalu mengatakan ucapan maaf dan terimakasihnya pada wannable setelah itu pulang. Ya, semuanya berjalan lancar kecuali Minhyun yang ternyata masih marah padanya sampai fansign selesai.

.

.

Daniel sudah dibolehkan untuk pulang ke dorm dengan syarat ia harus istirahat total. Sejak ia berada di kamar sudah beberapa kali member lainnya menengoknya untuk memastikan Daniel benar-benar istirahat dan tidak diam-diam membaca komik.

"Apa Daniel masih tidur? Sekarang sudah waktunya makan dan minum obat." Ujar Jisung. Guanlin yang kebetulan orang terakhir yang mengecek keadaan Daniel langsung angkat bicara.

"Tadi sih masih tidur Hyung, mau aku bangunkan sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Nanti saja saat makanannya sudah siap."

Jisung menepuk pundak Minhyun yang tengah membaca buku. Pemuda itu sebenarnya sejak tadi mencuri dengar percakapan Jisung dan Guanlin. Walaupun hatinya sudah menginginkan untuk melihat kondisi Daniel, tapi otaknya tetap mengatakan jangan.

"Mau membantuku membuat makanan untuk Daniel?" tanya Jisung.

Minhyun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan tidak tapi ia tidak ingin kekanakan jadi ia pun menyanggupi permintaan Jisung dan berjalan menuju dapur bersama leadernya itu.

Selama pembuatan bubur dan sup ayam itu tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar selain dari ucapan perintah dari Jisung untuk Minhyun. Minhyun pun yang sedang tidak _mood_ tidak berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan Jisung.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ujar Jisung. "Kau yang mengantarkan ini ke Daniel ya." Pintanya.

Minhyun mendelik. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Hanya kau yang belum melihat kondisi dia, dan yang lain sudah tertidur sepertinya, jadi kau saja oke. Jangan membantah."

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal lalu menambil nampan dan berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Hwang choding." Gumam Jisung.

Minhyun kini sudah berada di kamar Jisung, Daniel dan Seongwu. Hanya ada Daniel disana karena tadi ia melihat Seongwu tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan di sebelah ranjang Daniel pelan.

"Kang Daniel, bangun." Titahnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk lengan atas Daniel sedikit kencang dan langsung membuat Daniel terbangun.

"Makan malam dan makan obat." Ujar Minhyun datar.

Daniel pun sedikit mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu Minhyun menyimpan nampan itu di paha Daniel.

"Suapi ya?" pinta Daniel.

"Makan sendiri."

Daniel tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Minhyun. Kekasihnya itu ternyata masih marah perihal fansign tadi sore. Daniel pun mencoba memakan sendiri, namun ia yang ternyata masih lemah karena sakit akhirnya tidak mampu untuk mengangkat sendok.

"Susah Hyung."

Minhyun mendengus pelan, kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang Daniel dan mengambil mangkuk buburnya.

"Ke fansign aja bisa, makan bubur sendiri tidak bisa. Dasar." Gerutunya. "Buka mulutmu Kang Daniel."

Daniel menahan senyumnya kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Hyung masih marah?" tanya Daniel.

"Perlu ya bertanya?"

Daniel meringis mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Galak sekali.

"Hwang Minhyun itu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum, bibirnya akan terlihat mengagumkan, belum lagi matanya yang akan terlihat sangat cantik seperti rubah, lalu pipi gembilnya-hmmp"

Daniel belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Minhyun sudah memaksa sesendok bubur untuk masuk ke mulutnya.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf ya." Ujar Daniel setelah menelan bubur itu.

"Memangnya kau tahu kesalahanmu apa?" tanya Minhyun tidak peduli.

"Iya tahu, aku menyepelekan kesehatanku kan? Padahal kekasihku yang sedang marah ini justru terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku minta maaf, lain kali aku tidak akan memaksakan diri. Jadi maafkan aku ya?" pinta Daniel.

Minhyun diam dan membereskan mangkuk bubur yang sudah habis.

"Ini sup ayam mu, makan."

"Hyuuung..." rengek Daniel.

"Makan."

"Hyuung... aku tidak akan makan sebelum kau memaafkan aku."

Minhyun mendecak. "Ck, Kang Choding, makan saja dan makan obatmu." Titahnya.

Daniel menggeleng. "Tidak, aku akan makan obat setelah Hyung memaafkan aku." Timpalnya.

"Maafkan aku ya? Ya? Ya? Hwang Minhyunku yang tampan, yang cantik, yang menawan, sayangku maafkan aku ya? Ya?" pinta Daniel sambil beraegyo dihadapan Minhyun.

Minhyun mencoba menahan senyumnya. "Aku tidak akan luluh."

"Hyuuung, sayangku, Hwang Minhyunku, maafkan aku ya? Ya? Ya?" aegyo Daniel lagi. Kali ini dia mengikuti gerakan 'kku kku kka kka' Jihoon dan juga mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Minhyun mencubit lengan Daniel kencang. "Menyebalkan! Dasar Kang Daniel menyebalkan!"

"Aw! Sayang! Udah dong, cubitanmu sakit tahu..."

"Rasakan, aku sudah kesal setengah mati padamu."

Daniel tertawa. "Ih bohong, Hyung kan cinta sehidup semati padaku." Godanya. Wajah Minhyun memerah.

"Apa sih."

"Sudah ya marahnya? Aku kan sedang sakit, nanti susah sembuhnya kalau pacarku marah begini."

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi janji lain kali jangan memaksakan diri ya. Janji?" ujar Minhyun sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Daniel.

Daniel tersenyum kemudian menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Minhyun.

"Iya sayang aku janji."

"Ya sudah sekarang makan sup ayamnya dan obatnya."

"Siap kapten!"

Minhyun tertawa kecil. Daniel langsung mengecup pipi Minhyun kilat.

"Nah gitu dong, lebih bagus, Hwang Minhyunku jadi semakin cantik."

"Apa sih, menyebalkan."

Daniel pun memakan sup ayam dan obatnya, setelah itu saat Minhyun hendak berdiri Daniel mencegah tangannya.

"Tidur disini saja ya? Ya?" pintanya.

"Tidur sendiri saja."

Daniel mendengus pelan. "Aku kalau lagi sakit tidurnya harus sambil memeluk orang. Ya? Ya?"

"Iya bawel, manja sekali sih."

"Hehe."

Setelah membereskan nampan dan mangkuk bekas makan Daniel, Minhyun pun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Daniel. Daniel sih hanya terkekeh kecil sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Minhyun. Bibirnya sudah mengecupi puncak kepala Minhyun lembut.

"Wangimu, aku suka." Bisiknya.

"Apa sih, kau bohong kan kalau sakit harus memeluk orang?" tanya Minhyun.

Daniel berhehe pelan. "Iyalah hehe, lagipula kalau aku tidak sakit pun kan kita selalu tidur bersama. Jadi kenapa mau hm? Aku kira marahnya belum hilang."

Minhyun menyelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Daniel. "Aku juga suka kalau tidur sambil memelukmu." Bisiknya.

"Wangimu juga, aku suka."

Daniel menyeringai kecil. "Hwang Minhyun walau aku sedang sakit tapi jangan coba-coba memancingku ya."

Minhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Daniel heran. "Hah? Memancing apa?"

"Memancingku untuk memakanmu. Rawr." Jawab Daniel sambil menggigit pelan telinga Minhyun.

Minhyun mencubit pinggang Daniel kesal. "Sakit juga masih bisa berpikiran kotor ya, sudah sana tidur atau aku pergi dan membiarkanmu tidur sendiri?"

Daniel berhehe lagi. "Iya sayang maaf, aku kan hanya bercanda." Timpalnya kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mencium kening Minhyun lama.

"Selamat tidur sayang."

"Hm, selamat tidur Niel."

.

.

END

* * *

Halo, maaf ya fanfic tentang Daniel sakit tuh telat banget, buat **rif'atul sama el lavender** yang udah request semoga suka ya hehe

aku mabok momen nielhwang ih kemarin pas fancon, minhyun pas wanna be ngegoda daniel gitu, mana dia grepe-grepe pantat daniel lol mau nyobain jadi seme bukan? xD

mana ada video yang minhyun abis selesai yang pake pedometer itu dia langsung liatin ke daniel gitu, kayak gini :

minyun : niel, niel, liat aku segini hasilnya, kamu berapa?

niel : ih jagoan aku, aku segini *nunjukin pedometernya* payah ah kamu

minyun : nyebelin ih, *terus ninggalin niel*

niel : kok malah ngambek sih...

wkwk iya aku delu banget tapi gapapa kan imajinasi xD

sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya yaaa,

salam nielhwang,

dinodeer.


End file.
